La Faiblesse ne m'empêche pas de te sauver
by Captain Luky Greace
Summary: Natsu est gravement malade, le remède se trouve dans un endroit où les gens se font "enlever par les démons". Lucy décide d'y aller en compagnie d'Happy.
1. L'acceptation d'une maladie mortelle

À la guilde, c'était un jour … pas comme les autres, déjà, il n'y avait pas de bagarre puisque le fameux Salamander était parti depuis deux jours avant avec son ami « Catamander ».

Son rival, Gray, était toujours assis à une table à l'attendre pour être le premier à le sauter dessus et commencer ainsi la bagarre qu'il n'a pas eu depuis deux jours.

Erza n'eut pas tellement à crier vus que l'un des deux rivaux était parti, depuis elle pouvait manger son fraisier tranquille.

Lucy, elle, était assise au bar, elle parlait avec Mirajane tranquillement sans interruption soudaine, mais fut lasser par le silence qui régner un peu trop dans la guilde.

-Mira …. souffla Lucy, je m'ennuis ! Tu peux pas imaginer …

-Natsu te manque tant que ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air amuser.

-Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi cet imbécile m'a pas emmené …. On est une équipe pourtant …

-Il n'a pas emmené Erza et Gray aussi, fit simplement la jeune barman toujours avec un sourire en essuyant sa vaisselle.

-Ça aussi je le comprends pas.

En un coup d'éclair, la porte de la guilde s'ouvra. La moitié des mages regardaient la personne qui avait ouvert la porte à coup de pied. Il n'y eu aucune surprise, c'était le mage au cheveux rose, Natsu accompagnait de Happy. Ces deux là étaient entrés avec un grand sourire au lèvre.

-Yo ! salua Natsu à toute la guilde, ceux-ci répondirent d'autre avec des gestes.

-On est rentré ! Fit Happy lorsqu'il est entré.

-Vous vous êtes pas ennuyés sans nous ? Fit Natsu juste avant de se recevoir un poing dans la figure.

-Moi oui, on va dire, répondait un certain mage brun dont il était « le propriétaire » du poing.

-L'iceberg ! Tu vas voir !

Il était près à lui mettre un poing dans sa figure mais fut arrêter par le regard mauvais d'une certaine mage au cheveux écarlate.

-On est amis !

Les deux mages se prirent par les épaules pour crier haut et fort qu'ils étaient amis. Dès que le regard fut tourner, ils purent s'enlevèrent leurs bras des épaules de l'autres. Gray mit alors un coup de coude dans le ventre de Natsu. Celui-ci fit alors un petit « aie » inaudible pour les autres mages, il était près à lui envoyer son poing dans la figure de son rival. Son poing ne toucha pas son visage, non son corps ne pouvait pas continuer son geste, il en écarquilla presque les yeux de voir que son poing n'était pas aller loin, il senti aussi une douleur immense en lui. Sa vision flouta qu'il ferma les yeux pour s'évanouir.

-Natsu ! cria tous les mages de Fairy Tail.

Ils s'approchèrent tous vers lui, Gray était toujours debout, il ne comprenait pas, il lui avait juste mit un coup de coude dans ses abdominaux, il n'avait pas fait fort pourtant. Erza s'approcha de Gray avec un mauvais regard, elle savait que dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourner, ils allaient continuer mais pas au point d'en faire évanouir un.

Wendy s'approcha doucement de ce dernier au sol, essaya de l'examiner.

-Il faut l'emmener a l'infirmerie, je vais essayer de le soigner, dit-elle avec un petit sourire sur son visage afin de réconforter les autres.

Ce fut Elfman qui le prit et l'amena à l'infirmerie. Wendy demanda alors à tout le monde d'attendre dehors même Sharuru et Happy dut y rester.

Quelque minutes plus tard, la jeune fille sorti tout en sueur, elle tomba à genoux par le manque de force, Sharuru alla alors vite vers elle.

-Je … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a … J'ai tout essayer, expliqua cette dernière sur le bord des larmes.

-Tu as utilisé beaucoup trop de magie ! Commença à hurler Sharuru. Tu n'as presque plus de force !

-Je voulais … savoir ce qu'il avait, reprit Wendy toujours aussi essouffler, J'arrive à sentir quelque chose de pas normal en lui …

Tous écarquillèrent des yeux. Le maître qui avait vus la scène s'avança vers la jeune fille en sueur. Il l'a regarda puis fit aux autres.

-Que quelqu'un ramène Polyushka !

Se fut Bisca et Arsack qui parti en direction de la forêt. Lucy était là à attendre, c'était plutôt bizarre de voir Natsu comme ça, jamais il s'était évanoui comme il l'a fait. Happy vola vers Lucy pour se poser sur les genoux de Lucy, il ne fessait pas une bonne mine, Lucy commença à lui parler :

-Dit, il n'a jamais était comme ça ?

-Bin non … Natsu ne s'est jamais évanoui enfin je crois …

-Comment ça « enfin je crois » ? grimaça Lucy

À nouveau les portes de la guilde s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une grande mage assez vieille au cheveux rose. Celle-ci entra dans l'infirmerie accompagnait de Makarov. Bisca et Alsack était aussi à la guilde sauf qu'ils avaient un visage effrayé.

-Cette femme est folle, commença Alsack.

-Elle a recommencé à nous chasser à coup de balai, continua Bisca.

-Heureusement qu'on a vite expliquer la situation avant qu'elle nous l'envoie dans la figure !

Dans la salle, Polyushka examinait avec attention Natsu qui était coucher sur un lit, il avait les joues légèrement rosé. Makarov, assis en tailleur sur le tabouret, fixait avec attention se qu'elle fessait. Les yeux de Polyushka s'écarquilla puis regarda Makarov avec horreur, une expression choquer apparut aussi sur le visage de Makarov, si elle le regardait comme ça, c'est que c'était vraiment grave.

-On ne peut les laisser dans le mensonge … murmura Polyushka, ses paroles fut entendu par Makarov.

Il se doutait de se que Natsu avait mais sic'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait, alors comment l'avait-il attraper ?

-Tu veux leur expliquer ce que arrive à Natsu ? Avant de leur dire, dit moi d'abord ce qu'il a pour que je sois vraiment sur.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux sur le garçon évanoui puis regarda à nouveau Makarov.

-Tu as du deviner ce qu'il avait, donc tu peux être vraiment sur.

Makarov écarquilla ses yeux, comment ? Pourquoi ?

Polyushka s'avança vers la porte pour ensuite l'ouvrir et y trouva les mages assient un peu partout, et dans le plus grand des silences. Lucy leva alors les yeux vers celle qui vient de sortir de l'infirmerie. Lisanna s'approcha alors, la main sur le cœur.

-Alors ?

Polyushka ne répondit pas, elle s'avança vers le milieu de la salle puis elle vit que tous les regard étaient fixés sur elle. Elle commença d'un ton grave :

-Votre ami, ne va pas bien, il a attrapé une maladie mortelle.

Ils eurent tous les yeux écarquiller lorsqu'ils entendirent le dernier mot prononcé par la mage.

-Mortelle ? Comment ça ? Commença Lisanna en sanglotent.

-Il y a un remède … ? N'est-ce pas ? Dites nous qu'il y en a un ! Ordonna Erza avec des yeux presque de colère.

-Il y a un remède. Reprit Polyushka, la maladie est la maladie de Patior, cette maladie cause la mort de l'intérieur et avec beaucoup de souffrance. Le remède se trouve en plein centre des montagnes du nord, c'est une fleur de lotus de couleur orange .

-Allons-y ! fit alors Erza en pointent la sortie.

-Vous voulez mourir ? Reprit la mage au cheveux rose.

Erza la regarda avec des yeux surpris. Mourir pourquoi ? Comment ça ?

-Même si vous êtes des mages de Fairy Tail, vous ne pourrez pas y arriver, là-bas il y a des créatures monstrueuses, des étangs où il y a des saloperies de maladie dedans et à cause de ça, plusieurs des créatures vivant là-bas on mutait. Là-bas, tout les arbres sont mort. Aucun être humain est revenu, ils ont disparut et peut-être même mort. Il n'y a que le conseil qui peuvent vous aidez.

Sous les yeux mauvais de la guilde, elle partie, les laissant à leurs destins. Makorov était sorti de la salle et les regarda tous d'un visage neutre mais on pouvait bien voir l'envi de pleurer dans ses yeux.

-Maître ! Il faut qu'on y aille, Natsu est en danger ! Hurla Erza d'un ton que les autres puisse comprendre.

-Erza … Je dois voir cela avec le conseil. Vous ne pouvez pas partir seuls.

Erza tourna son regard ailleurs. Makarov monta à son bureau pour qu'il puisse comuniquer avec sa boule de lacryma.

Encore une fois, les mages durent attendre. Après cette nouvelle assez durent à digérer, Lucy caressait la tête de Happy qui se trouvait sur ses genoux. Elle voyait bien que le chaton n'allait pas bien, elle voyait bien qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

-La vie est faite de chose qu'on ne s'attend pas, fit une Mirajane d'un air triste.

Lucy ne pouvait pas répondre sur ses mots. Elle se contenta seulement de les graver dans sa tête, mais si elle le savait, elle voulut quand même garder cette phrase.

Makorov sorti de son bureau, son visage avait un mélange de colère et de tristesse, les mages le vit et comprit. Ses enfoirés de conseil se disaient-ils tous. Erza était trop atteins, elle devait le sauver. C'est un nakama et un nakama on fait tous pour lui, on doit braver la mort pour sauver quelqu'un qui nous est cher. Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

-Erza Scarlet, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? retentit la voix du maitre.

-Je pars ! Je vais sauver Natsu en allant chercher ce remède !

-Je t'interdis de le faire !

-Je ne laisserais jamais un nakama mourir !

-Tu veux mourir pour un autre ? Si tu y vas, tu y mourras et tu ne pourras même pas sauver Natsu et ce ne sera pas un membre mais deux membre qu'on aura perdu !

Erza ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux et de pleurer, il avait raison. Tous commença à verser des larmes, jamais ils ne pourraient sauver leur nakama mourant. Une porte s'ouvrit mais personne ne s'y attentionnés.

-Euh ….

À cette voix, tous le monde tournèrent la tête pour y voir Natsu debout à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Bien qu'il était toujours vivant et debout, tous le monde se remirent à pleurer comme ils avaient commencé.

Ne comprennent pas, Natsu leur demanda :

-Ben … J'ai une tête qui fait pleurer ?

Makarov, qui avait verser que quelque larmes pour se les essuyer très vite, s'avança vers lui.

-Natsu … dit-il d'une voix très calme, Il y a quelque chose d'important que tu dois savoir.

Vers la fin de la phrase, Natsu recommença à écarquiller des yeux, une nouvelle douleur était venu, dans son bras droit. Il se le prit vite pour le serrer le plus férocement mais il l'avait fait dans le silence pour qu'il y est personne qui puisse s'inquiéter de son cas. Voyant cela le maître demanda très calmement.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non, aucun, menti-t-il avec un grand sourire dont il avait le secret.

-Natsu … reprit le maitre, Nous savons tous ce que tu as. Inutile de le cacher, je ne sais pas si toi tu le sais se que tu as … mais …

Les yeux de Natsu s'écarquilla de plus en plus qu'il en tomba à genoux.

-Alors tu le savais … Tu savais que tu avais la maladie de Patior, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non mais … Je me doutais bien, une douleur intérieur aussi grande que celle que j'ai …

-Cela à commencer quand ?

-Il y a 4 jour, les effets n'était pas fort …

-Est-ce quand mission cela c'est bien passer ?

-On va dire que oui … J'avais quand même des douleurs …

Il était là, sur ses genoux par terre, ils se mit à regarder le sol et commença à pleurer.

-Savais-tu qu'il y a un remède ?

La tête de Natsu se leva, les yeux remplient de larmes mais remplient d'espoir.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais si je te disais que ce remède se trouve dans un endroit dangereux où aucune personne n'est revenu, que cet endroit est trop dangereux même pour des mages comme nous … Souhaites-tu quand même qu'on aille le chercher ?

Tous le monde le regarda avec horreur, pourtant il ne voulais absolument pas qu'on aille le chercher alors pourquoi demander à Natsu son avis ?

-Non … fit la voix de Natsu aussi faible qu'elle soit.

Tous furent encore plus choquer, lui qui voulais qu'on vive pour ses amis, lui qui serait capable d'affronter les pires dangers pour sauver un ami avait refuser qu'on le sauve.

-Natsu, fit la voix de Lucy presque inaudible à tous.

Le petit chat qui était sur les genoux de Lucy pleurait encore plus, il n'avait jamais autant pleurer.

-Soit, fit le Maitre en se retournant pour aller jusqu'à son bureau.

Erza s'approcha de Natsu qui était encore agenouiller par terre et qui pleurer à chaude larmes.

-Natsu … Fit Erza pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras.

Gray s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Happy sauta des genoux de Lucy pour aller vers Natsu pour ensuite sauter sur les genoux de Natsu et de l'élancer très fortement. Lisanna s'était approchée aussi, elle ne savait pas quoi faire alors se mit à coté d'elle.

Lucy sorta un grand sanglot, tous ses gens qui pleurer pour lui même elle qui pleurait pour lui, elle n'en pouvais plus qu'elle sortie de la guilde. Natsu avait relevé la tête pour la voir partir.

_« Si seulement je pouvais lui dire avant que je parte …. »_

Lucy était chez elle, sur son lit et elle pleurait à chaude larme. Natsu allait mourir et elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle allait le regarder souffrir pour le voir mourir, non elle ne veut pas de cela.

Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte, elle y allait et ouvrit et vit Natsu avec un petit sourire et les yeux rouge dut au faite qu'il s'est essuyé plein de fois en tenant Happy dans ses bras, se dernier dormait.

-Natsu ? Fit-elle avec une petite voix, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu te voir … T'as vue je suis passer par la porte.

Cette phrase fit Lucy sourire, depuis le temps qu'elle lui disait.

-Tu sais … J'ai dit à tous le monde que au lieu de pleurer sur mon sort, se serais plutôt de profiter de ma présence, comme ça personne ne regrettera …

Elle fit un petit oui avec ça tête, elle ne pouvais vraiment pas y croire. Elle avait envi de se jeter dans ses bras, de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Lui dire tous ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur pour lui.

-Natsu …. Je ne pourrais vraiment pas supporter ton absence …

Elle commença à verser des larmes.

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Natsu !

Natsu posa alors le petit chat bleu sur la table qui se trouver à coté et pris Lucy dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle venait de dire … Est-ce que c'était une déclaration ?

-Tu ne m'oublieras pas ? Dit Natsu avec une voix très calme et très douce.

Lucy qui etait des ses bras fessa alors signe avec sa tête comme quoi elle disait « non ». Comment pouvait-elle l'oublier ?

-Lucy … Est-ce que … Est-ce que pour cette nuit, tu pourrais garder Happy avec toi ? Juste pour cette nuit ?

Il la lâcha, elle regarda alors Happy qui dormait, puis fit un petit sourire pour dire « oui ».

-On se retrouve demain alors …

Il se retourna puis partit. La porte se forma pour laisser entendre le « clap », ce qui réveilla Happy.

-Où … Où est Natsu ?

Lucy regardait toujours la porte avec des yeux presque vides. Happy voyant Lucy comme ça, s'approcha d'elle en volant.

-Lucy … Natsu n'est pas …

Lucy prit vite Happy dans ses bras.

-Non il ne l'est pas. Et il ne le sera pas.

Happy la regarda avec un drôle d'air, elle semblait avoir une idée.

-Lucy ?

-Happy … Je te propose quelque chose.

-C'est quoi ?

-On va sauver Natsu !

Elle l'avait dit comme si elle était sur d'elle, avec un regard qui signifier qu'elle avait confiance en elle pour pouvoir y arriver.

-Mais tu es folle ! C'est dangereux ! Même pas Erza irait !

-Je m'en fiche …. J'irais le sauver ! Tu viens avec moi ?

Happy la regarda toujours son regard qui signifie « je serais prête à tous » c'était le même, oui le même regard que Natsu. Happy s'était imaginé dans sa tête si ils n'avaient échanger de corps ou autre. Avec Natsu il irait n'importe où, pourquoi pas avec Lucy ? Avec un regard déterminer, il répondait :

-Je viens !


	2. Le debut de l'aventure en enfer

La jeune fille avait passé 5 heure de sa nuit pour pouvoir faire les plus grandes recherches sur la maladie, elle avait quelque cernes sur son visage mais elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir comme ça. Elle ne cessa pas de lutter contre la fatigue, il y avait le chat volant qui l'aider dans ses quelques recherches et lorsqu'ils eurent toutes les informations qu'ils souhaitaient, ils pourraient enfin partir. L'endroit où ils se rendront est l'endroit où personne ne veulent s'aventurer. On dit aussi qu'a cet endroit, on se fait « prendre par les démons » mais qu'importe, même si c'était l'endroit le plus terrifient du monde, le plus dangereux, ils y rendraient quand même.

Pour aller là-bas, ils fallait prendre au moins le train, c'était quand même a 7 heures de marche à pied, au moins avec le train, ils s'y rendraient en 2 heures et heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait pas le malade des transports qui les accompagneront car justement c'était lui qu'ils voulaient sauver, lui qui avait la maladie la plus mortelle.

Dans le train, Lucy pensa sans cesse, et si jamais ils n'y arrivent pas ? Et si jamais ils arrivent trop tard ? Non ! Après tout, elle aussi était un mage de Fairy Tail et le petit chat bleu aussi.

C'était au moins leurs première grande mission à tous les deux bien que ce n'était pas non plus une mission, il est vrai que le maître les avait tous défendu d'y aller mais le voir souffrir, ça, jamais ! Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas la plus forte, mais elle voulait être aussi une source d'espoir et non une source d'ennuie, le plus souvent, c'est ce qu'elle était, une grande source d'ennuie, une soi disante « demoiselle en détresse ».

Lucy soupira à ses dernières pensées. Happy dormait sur ses genoux, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le caresser avec un petit sourire triste. En regardent aussi par la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir le ciel se colorer et un magnifique lever de soleil.

_« Ca y est, je te sauverais … Natsu ... »_

Il fessait encore noir, personne n'étaient arrivés pour le moment, même pas la barman. Natsu regarda toute la guilde, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être aussi nostalgique. Chaque endroit, chaque coin, chaque meuble de ce bâtiment lui rappeler des souvenirs.

_-Mais arrêtez de pleurer ! Fit-il en rugissent. Je sais qu'on ne peut rien n'y faire mais … Au lieu de pleurer sur mon sort, profitez ! Profitez de ma présence jusqu'à … Jusqu'à ce que je parte …._

Même si c'était des mots qui lui venait du cœur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de verser des larmes, il savait que de toute façon sa mort sera un sanglot pour tous le monde. Il ne pleurait pas aussi que pour leurs visages tristes mais aussi, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait tellement retrouver son père avant tout, au moins une fois. Il aurait aimé faire toute les choses qu'il n'a pas put faire. A genoux par terre, il pleura de plus en plus. Au moins la seule chose qu'il ne regrettera pas, c'est qu'il mourra en ayant connue « l'amour ». Oui l'amour, cette chose qu'il ressentait depuis un certain temps pour Lucy, il en avait parler une fois avec Gray de ce problème quelque jour avant qu'il tombe malade, il lui avait dit que c'était de l'amour, il en avait aussi parler avec Erza, les réponses furent les mêmes. C'était décidé, lorsque Lucy arrivera, il lui avouera tout.

Avec son bras droit, il s'essuya ses yeux, il avait assez pleurer toute la nuit, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait confier Happy à Lucy. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret où Lucy s'asseyait tous le temps. Il attendit là, il réfléchissa à se qu'il devait dire lorsqu'elle arriverait, la première chose qu'il fera, c'est de lui sauter dans ses bras.

La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit pour y laisser place à deux jeunes filles au cheveux blanc. La plus jeune qui regarda Natsu avec un air très triste, lui fonça dessous pour l'enlacer.

-Li .. Lisanna …

-Tu nous as dit de profiter … Je profite …

Natsu souriait, il caressa ses cheveux après tout, elle aussi était une de ses amis, c'était comme une petite sœur. Il s'avait aussi ce qu'elle allait ressentir lorsque le moment sera venu vu que lorsqu'elle était soi-disant morte, il était en sanglot.

-Bon … fit la jeune barman avec un visage qu'elle fessait d'habitude. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non ça ira … répondit Natsu.

Quelque temps après, les autres arrivèrent. Dès qu'ils virent tous Natsu, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de tourner les yeux pour commencer presque à pleurer dans leurs coin sans se faire remarquer.

Natsu vit que parmi les arriver, il y avait Gray. Il fonça sur lui en position de combat.

-Aller viens te battre ! s'écria-t-il comme d'habitude à Gray dès qu'il le voyait.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, comment pouvait-il être toujours le même dans ses circonstances ?

-Non .. Lui répondit-il sèchement pour ensuite continuer son chemin.

-Oh aller ! T'as peur hein ?

Gray se retourna, avec une grande expression de colère sur son visage bien qu'il avait les yeux qui commencer à brillait.

-Natsu ! Tu es un idiot ! Tu vas mourir et toi tu es là comme si de rien n'était ! Je sais que tu as envi qu'on sourit …. Mais c'est …. C'est tellement dur …

Natsu écarquilla ses yeux, tous le monde s'étaient retournés pour voir ce qui venait de se passé. Natsu commença alors à respirer durement, comme si il n'y avait presque plus d'oxygène autour de lui pour en fin ressentir des douleurs atroces en lui surtout dans sa tête. Il se mit à genoux et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Oi Natsu ! Cria Gray, Natsu ! Reste encore avec nous !

Le douleur commença à partir doucement. Il commença alors à tousser, il mit sa mains devant sa bouche puis lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il vit du sang. Il avait toussé du sang (je sais pas si ça se dit). Gray avait beaucoup de sensation de malaise lorsqu'il voyait Natsu comme ça. Il ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'énerver encore plus.

-Où est … Lucy ? Commença-t-il envoyant que tous le monde était autour de lui mais aucune traces de Lucy.

-Elle n'est pas là. Répondit Erza qui s'approcha de li pour se mettre à genoux. Tu veux qu'on aille la voir ?

Natsu fit alors un petit signe de la tête pour dire oui. Ils se levèrent. Natsu accompagner de Erza et de Gray se dirigea vers la sortie.

Arriver enfin devant son appartement, Gray frappa. Pas de réponse. Il re frappa une seconde fois et toujours rien. Natsu décida d'entrer bien que la porte était ouverte (elle ferme jamais sa porte en même temps et puis de toute façon ils se gênent jamais d'entrer). Ils virent qu'il n'y avait rien, même pas dans le lit, ni dans la salle de bain.

-Lucy ? Happy ? Appela Natsu.

-Happy ? Interrogea Erza.

-Hier je l'ai laissé chez elle.

-Si ça se trouve elle est sur le chemin et on l'a pas croiser. Répondit Gray.

Erza ne put s'empêcher de trouver une lettre sur son bureau, il était écrit « A vous », Elle le prit et le lit dès qu'elle termina, une expression de colère apparut sur son visage, elle prit la direction de la porte.

-Erza ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le mage de la glace.

-Je vais alerter le maître comme quoi elle est partit sans notre autorisation.

-Comment ça « sans notre autorisation » ?

Elle ne répondit pas et partit. Gray avait vus la lettre, il l'a prit et la lut à voix haute.

-A vous, les amis. Je suis partit faire quelque chose avec Happy, cette chose est ce que le maître et bien sur Natsu a refusé que l'on fasse. Je suis partit dans le petit pays des démons pour chercher le remède. Je ne veux pas le voir mourir, c'est ce que je refuse le plus ! Je suis désolée, vous devriez être énerver mais je promets de revenir même si je sais que cela est impossible mais je ferais tout mon possible !

P.S : Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que vous devez être encore dans mon appartement ! Non mais franchement !

Ils écarquillèrent tous les deux les yeux. Comment Lucy pouvait-elle faire ça ? Gray était aussi tout aussi énerver que Erza, Natsu ne fit rien mais fit quand même un petit sourire. Gray le regardait avec mécontentement.

-Comment peux-tu sourire alors qu'ils vont mourir ! lui hurla-t-il

-Les rôles sont inversés …

-Que … Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes bon sang !

-D'habitude, lorsque Lucy a un problème, je suis toujours là pour l'aider. Et là … Il semble que se soit l'inverse. Laissons là faire. J'ai confiance en elle !

Lucy et Happy était enfin arrivés. Enfin presque, vus qu'ils devaient traverser un petite forêt avant d'y arriver en un telle endroit.

-Tu es prêt Happy ?

-Aye sir !

Ils s'avança doucement, cette petite forêt était pour le moins normale mais se qui les inquiétés, c'était ce qui se trouvait juste après. Dans ses livres, il était dit que le « pays des démons » était un endroit mort, le ciel changeait de couleur et les monstres était hideux. Bon elle pouvait au moins se réjouir d'avoir ses clés avec elle et d'avoir la compagnie de Happy. Le remède était une soi-disante fleur de lotus couleur orange.

Lorsqu'ils finirent de traverser la forêt, ils virent que tous ce qui était autour vide et sans couleur, on aurait dit que c'est comme si il y avait un grand incendie. Au sol juste entre la forêt et ce telle endroit se trouver un ligne. A sa gauche se trouver une pancarte ou il était écrit « Danger ! Si vous voulez vraiment vivre n'y allez pas ! ». Elle continua son chemin bien qu'elle fut un peu dégouter de tous ce qu'elle voyait, il y avait quelque os par terre, assez petit pour un monstre on pourrait même supposer que c'est des os humain.

-Lucy ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

-Hein ? Tout va bien voyons ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse une tête bizarre avec … Avec des os de partout, des cadavres qui pourrisse dans un coin et de la boue qui pue !

Happy ne se douta pas, elle se fichait bien de sa tête, vus le ton qu'elle employait pour parler.

-Je suis pas sur que se soit de la boue … Fit alors Happy tout simplement.

A un moment, un « sbaf » se fit entendre, il semblerait bien que la constellationniste a marché sur quelque chose.

-Hiii Je veux même pas savoir sur quoi j'ai marché !

-Comme tu veux, mais tu risques d'avoir une surprise.

-Tait-toi sale matou !

Et à nouveau, ils entendirent un bruit énorme, Lucy pouvait sentir une petit secousse (j'ai oublié de dire que Happy vole bien sur par conséquent il ressent rien).

-Dis-moi Happy que tu as faim !

-Euh non pas trop, je n'ai pas tellement envi de poisson pour le moment …

-Tait-toi et dis que c'est ton ventre qui vient de gargouiller !

Lucy commençait vraiment à perdre son sang froid, elle avait vraiment peur. Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre de gros pas qui venaient vers eux. Lucy et Happy se retourna pour voir ce qu'il y avait, il y avait un gros monstre sur deux pattes ressemblent un peu un dinosaure avec comme de la peau qui pendait et on pouvait voir des os.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Hurla Lucy.

-Un gros monstre tout pas beau ! Hurla à son tour Happy.

Ils coururent n'importe où du temps qu'ils pouvaient au moins le semé. Ils s'arrêtaient lorsqu'il veut une marre d'une drôle de couleur avec des grosses bulles qui exploser. On pouvait supposer qui si Lucy saute dedans, c'était très certainement la mort assurer. Derrière, il y avait toujours le monstre qui foncer sur eux.

-Happy porte moi !

-Mais t'es super lourde !

-Pas le temps pour les commentaire ! Je vais certainement crever alors que toi tu te seras envolé je ne sais trop où !

-Bon d'accord !

Il prit le dos de Lucy et la souleva du haut des airs. Elle pouvait voire le monstre qui continuer toujours de foncer et atterrit dans la soi-disante marre. On pouvait le voir complètement se décomposer. C'était comme si il fondait. Voilà à quoi elle a au moins échapper. Happy l'a reposa doucement sur le sol. Lucy avait sa main devant sa bouche, ce qu'elle voyait lui donner une envi de vomir.

-Lucy … On … On continue ?

-Oui ! On va pas abandonner !

Ils reprirent le chemin à la recherche de lotus orange tout évitent de tomber nez à truffe avec un gros monstre très moche et commencer à se décomposer. Lucy regarda quand même où elle mettait les pieds, de sorte à ne pas tomber dans une même marre qu'elle avait vus. Cet endroit la répugner, c'était surtout les corps de certain monstre qui se décomposer. Elle se demanda quand même si ils étaient toujours vivant, mais elle voulait quand même pas de réponses car à chaque corps vivant ou mort elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir le plus vite possible.

-Je commence à avoir un peu peur Lucy ….

-Porte moi pas la poisse !

-Mais c'est vrai !

Cette fois-ci, ils tombèrent nez à truffe avec un gros monstre, sauf que celui-ci était en parfait état. Il semblait pas se décomposer comme le premier qu'il avait croisé. Celui-ci les regarda avec des yeux très mauvais. Lucy dut alors revenir a elle afin de s'armer de ses clés.

-Ouvre toi porte du lion, Leo ! fit-elle en pointent une de ses clés.

En un éclair de lumière, Loki apparut face au monstre géant. Il n'avait pas tellement l'air d'être terrifier face au monstre bien que celui-ci lui fit un énorme rugissement, Loki n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Il lui bondit dessus avec un point en lumière, il avait réussi à le faire tomber par terre. Le monstre grogna et se releva. Il ouvra sa bouche pour lui balancer comme un grand laser. Loki fut surprit qu'il fonça sur Lucy et la porta comme une princesse pour partir le plus vite possible et Happy qui volait le plus vite possible. Bon ils avaient réussi quand même à l'éviter et aussi à le semé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lucy ? Demanda calmement Loki. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquer ici ? C'est le soi-disant pays des démons, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais …. Répondit Lucy calmement, Natsu est malade ! Il a attrapé la maladie de Patior ! Loki c'est vraiment affreux !

Elle commença à pleurer dans sa chemise. Loki n'aimait vraiment pas la voir ainsi. Happy regardait par terre, il essaya quand même de ne pas pleurer.

-Et je suppose que le maître a interdit tous le monde à la guilde pour venir le sauver, je me trompe ?

-Non …. Je pense que si j'arrive à rentrer, il vont certainement être très en colère. Fit la jeune mage avec un petit sourire.

Loki regarda dans les alentours pour voir si il n'y avait aucun danger.

-Je pense que …

-Non. Coupa Lucy. Rentre je t'appellerais lorsque j'aurais un problème !

Loki souffla puis disparut. Lucy se leva et Happy sortit ses ailes, ils peuvent enfin continuer.

-Maître ! Rugit une voix féminine.

-Qui y a-t-il Erza ?

-Et bien, Lucy .. Lucy est partit chercher le remède !

Les yeux du maître s'écarquilla, pas elle.

-Que devons-nous faire Maître ?

-Je crains que …..

-Attendez !

Makarov tourna la tête vers Natsu, il était complètement essouffler. Il s'appuyait sur le mur pour si tenir.

-Le vieux … Laisses la faire ….

-Quoi ? Tu veux qu'elle meurt ?

-Tu comprends pas ! Je pense qu'elle en est capable !

-Non, Lucy est trop faible face à ça, elle ne pourra pas …

-Elle n'est pas faible ! Elle peut y arriver ! J'ai confiance en elle ….

A ces mots, Natsu tomba à terre.

-Natsu ! S'écria Erza.

-Il s'est évanouit. Amènes le à l'infirmerie.

-Bien Maître !

Erza le porta sur son dos puis partit du bureau du maître.

-Lucy …


	3. Ce que je souhaite faire

« _Cela fait depuis ce matin, 6 heures et demi, que je suis partie en enfer en compagnie d'Happy afin de chercher un remède. Pour le moment, je n'ai rien trouvé, on va dire aussi que je n'ai absolument pas trouvé quelque chose de vivant. La terre est sec, les marrées sont toxique et les monstres se décomposent. J'espère qu'on trouvera vite cette fleur de lotus orange._ »

-Lucy, Pourquoi tu marques tous ça ?

-C'est des petit résumé que je marquerais souvent lorsqu'on sort d'un dur combat.

Lucy et Happy s'étaient cacher sous des arbres qui était complètement à terre. Là au moins, ils sont à l'abri.

-Lucy, j'ai faim …. Tu as pas du poisson ?

-J'ai put préparé quelque petit sandwich avant de partir. Ils sont pas au poisson, désolée.

-Bouua, j'ai faim quand même.

Lucy sortit alors de son sac des petit paquet enrouler dans du plastique, elle en donna à Happy, celui-ci l'ouvrit directement et mangea alors le plus vite possible ce qu'il y avait dedans.

-Pas si vite, ça va pas partir ! On croirait Natsu …

Celle-ci mangea à son tour. Dès qu'il avait terminer, elle remit son sac sur son dos, prête à partir. Happy sortit ses ailes. Ils continuèrent alors leurs chemin dans ce telle lieu. Lucy surveilla quand même les environs au cas où un monstre les prends par surprise.

-Dis Lucy ?

-Oui ?

-Tu aimes Natsu ?

-Que .. QUOI ? Rougit-elle.

-Je trouve que vous restez souvent ensemble.

-On est des nakama ! C'est normal !

-Tu fais des drôles de têtes quand Lisanna s'approche de lui.

-Mais pas du tout !

-Tu l'aiiiiiiiiimes !

-Tait-toi sale matou !

Ils s'étaient arrêtés en plein milieu de leur chemin, mais c'est la que les choses recommence à se corser. Lucy vit bien ce qui allait arriver vers eux mais bon comme Happy était retourné, il pouvait rien voir.

-Tu l'aiiiiiiiiimes !

-Happy, arrête toi il y a ….

-Aller dis le !

-HAPPY DERRIÈRE TOI !

Happy se retourna et tomba nez à truffe avec un monstre -qui se décomposer aussi-, ce monstre avait de grand bras et il se tenait sur ses deux pieds. Il pouvait pas s'empêcher d'hurler. Il se cacha directement derrière Lucy, celle-ci sortit directement une de ses clés et le pointa vers le monstre.

-Ouvre toi porte du Taureau ! Taurus !

Avec le gong familial, la vache apparut. Il vit quant même le monstre devant lui qu'il ne se préoccupa de la poitrine de Lucy. Il attaqua directement avec sa double hache, le frappant à plusieurs coup, il réussi à faire tomber des morceaux du monstres qui se désintégrer directe au toucher du sol. Taurus continua alors mais n'eu pas le temps de voir la grosse claque que le monstre allait lui envoyer avec sa grosse main. Taurus fut envoyer loin qu'il allait atterrir dans une marre. Lucy voyant cela, elle pointa alors sa clé dans la direction de Taurus.

-Ferme toi porte du Taureau !

Taurus fut alors dissiper, Lucy soupira, elle regarda alors partout pour trouver quelque chose mais rien.

-Si il y avait de l'eau, j'aurai put envoyer Aquarius mais ….

Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit, il n'y avait peut-être pas d'eau mais la terre lui suffit.

-Ouvre toi porte de la servante ! Virgo !

Une nouvelle fois, Virgo apparut de la même manière que Taurus.

-Vous m'avez appeler pour la punition ? Hime ?

-Non mais s'il te plait, enterre moi se truc !

-Comprit Hime !

En un coup, elle s'enterra dans le sol, et cet alors que le monstre commença à s'enfoncer dangereusement dans le sol. Virgo sortit pour voir comment il était enfoncer mais sans voir le coup, Lucy se reçu un gros coup de la part de la main du monstre. Elle fut directement éjecter contre un arbre.

-Hime !

-Lucy !

Lucy se mit en position assise et se mit une mains sur la tête, elle crispa lorsqu'elle senti là où elle s'était cogner le plus fortement, elle vit du sang, elle saignait de la tête.

-Hime …

-Non ! Continue !

Virgo creusa alors à nouveau et le monstre s'enfonça encore plus qu'on ne pouvait plus le voir. Virgo avait alors terminer et rejoignit Lucy.

-Hime ? Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que je dois être punis ?

-Non … Tout va bien Virgo … Tu peux y aller !

A contre cœur, Virgo disparut. Lucy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire une expression de douleur sur son visage. Happy l'avait aussi rejoint.

-Je suis inutile, dit sèchement Happy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je ne sers absolument à rien.

-Dis pas ça ..  
>-Tu vois ? Tu es blessé ! Et je peux absolument rien faire !<p>

Happy se mit alors à pleurer à grosse larme. Lucy avait alors une petit boule dans sa gorge, elle prit alors le petit chat et le serra contre elle.

-Tu es plus utile que moi en tout cas …

-Lucy ?

-Tu peux voler et tu peux même porter quelqu'un, tu es les ailes des autres, Happy ! Moi je suis rien ! Je me demande pourquoi je viens avec vous en mission … Peut-être parce que je suis du divertissement surtout pour toi ! Je suis la plus faible, il faut toujours que vous soyez là à me protéger ! Je suis aussi une source d'ennuis ! Je ne sais pas protéger et je ne suis même pas capable de me protéger moi-même.

-Mais Lucy …

-Sans toi, beaucoup auraient des problèmes, sans moi, il n'y aurait rien de mauvais ….

-Lucy …

-C'est peut-être pour ça aussi que je suis venu ici. Peut-être pour prouver à tous le monde que je suis capable de faire quelque chose de grand. Quelque chose que personne pourrait faire. C'est égoïste mais je pense aussi à Natsu. C'est pour ses deux chose là que je suis venu ici.

-Lucy … Si tu étais pas là ben … On ne se saurait pas autant amuser. Nous aussi on aurait beaucoup de problème si tu n'étais pas là et …. Natsu ne serait pas autant heureux qu'il l'est.

-...

-Cela fessait depuis la soi-disante « mort » de Lisanna qu'il avait un peu perdu le sourire mais depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, il redevenu comme avant.

Lucy souriait, elle pouvait pas croire que si Natsu était autant heureux, c'était grâce à elle. En pensent à Natsu, elle se releva en serrent les poings.

-Bon on iva ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui !

Happy « ouvrit » à nouveau ses ailes et vola à coté de Lucy. Ils continuèrent alors à avancer et avancer sans cesse, la nuit commençait d'ailleurs à tomber, Lucy pensa que cela fessait depuis se matin qu'ils étaient là. Le visage de Natsu avec son grand sourire encourager Lucy a toujours continuer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, Happy la voyant autant sur d'elle avec ce sourire souriait lui aussi. La nuit était là, ils pouvaient presque plus rien voire. Lucy commença à flipper, la nuit dans cet endroit, il doit y avoir rien de pire. Happy tourna alors la tête et fit une expression de surprise.

-Lucy !

Lucy tourna alors la tête a son tour et fut éblouis par une étrange lumière orangé. En y voyant mieux, elle pouvait voire comme des fleurs mais pas n'importe lesquels, c'était des lotus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un sursaut de joie, Happy fit aussi la même chose. Ils se dirigèrent alors le plus vite vers ces fleurs. Lucy n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait réussi ! Enfin la moitié, vus qu'il y a le chemin du retour à faire.

-Cela est quand même étrange. Comment des fleurs comme celle-ci peuvent pousser dans un endroit comme celui-ci ?

-En plus ses des lotus. Ca pousse pas dans les marres les lotus Lucy ?

-Si mais bon, vu à quoi ressemble les marres d'ici, ça donne pas envi de pousser.

-Il en faut combien ?

-Ben .. On va en prendre 3, comme ça, ça fera des prévisions.

Elle en cueilli 3, elle les mit alors dans de l'aluminium et les rangea directement dans son sac.

-Bon maintenant faut revenir !

-On dort pas ?

-Non, Happy ! On a un ami à sauver !

-Ou un amoureux !

-Crétin !

Ils continuèrent alors leur chemin dans le sens inverse, ils ont quant mit une journée pour faire tous ce chemin, il va falloir trouver des raccourcis. Lucy prit alors une autre direction, mais elle ne savait pas que si elle prenait se chemin, il y aurait quelque chose qui vont les empêcher de continuer, non ça elle ne savait pas.

Sans s'y attendre, un gros monstre avec une peau molle fit son apparition, il était plus gros que tous les autres. Lucy eu le visage dégouter, Happy de même. Ce monstre leur bloquer le passage en tous cas.

-Ce monstre …

-Il est moche !

-C'est pas ça Happy.

Le monstre avait comme des tentacule qui lui sortit pour prendre un autre monstre qui sortit dont ne sait d'où pour l'amener jusqu'à son ventre pour ensuite l'absorber de cette endroit. Lucy était encore plus dégouter. Le monstre pouvait « absorber » des choses depuis son corps.

-Lucy …..

Elle avait toujours le regard braquer sur le monstre, les yeux qui s'écarquiller encore plus. Comment allait-il faire ?

La guilde était vide, non pas de personne, ils étaient tous là, c'est juste qu'il y avait un grand silence et cela donner une sensation de vide. Ils étaient tous de plus en plus triste qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle. Lucy et Happy étaient partit chercher le remède et ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ils ne pouvaient que compter sur eux à présent. La seule chose qu'ils peuvent faire c'est attendre, attendre la mort de Natsu ou attendre le miracle que Lucy et Happy va leur rapporter. Natsu s'était d'ailleurs évanouis et se repose maintenant dans l'infirmerie. Mirajane fut la première à briser le silence :

-Je crois en toi Lucy ! (Clin d'oeil à mon autre fic « Ensemble »)

-Je crois en toi Lucy, murmura Erza.

-Je crois en toi Lucy, chuchota Gray.

La guilde fut repli de murmure qui répéter sans cesse la même phrase.

Natsu se réveilla, il avait mal de partout, il vit qu'il était dans un lit et dans une salle de l'infirmerie. Encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un visage mélancolique. Ensuite il senti quelque chose lui remonter à la gorge, il mit sa main devant sa bouche et toussa. À nouveau, il vit dans sa main une grosse tache de rouge. Il avait encore cracher du sang. Il ferma le poing et trembla sans le vouloir. Il regarda alors par la fenêtre et avec des yeux rempli d'espoir.

-Lucy … Je compte sur toi …

Il en avait vraiment plus pour très longtemps …..


	4. La Faiblesse m'empeche pas de te sauver

Il fessait nuit noire à Magnolia, la guilde était toujours aussi calme, ils avaient arrêté les encouragements et se sont mit à penser à autre chose. Mirajane c'était mit à faire plusieurs petit pliage, dès qu'elle avait finit, elle en recommencer un. Lisanna la remarque :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mirajane ne répondit pas et se contenta de continuer ce qu'elle fessait. Lisanna vit alors ce qu'elle fessait en réalité, des grues*. Elle souffla.

-Tu crois en ça, toi …

-J'y mets mon cœur à les faire.

Encore une fois, le silence absolut. Mirajane était arrivée à sa 155 eme grues. Lisanna ne se contenta que de la regarder. Erza ne mangeait plus trop, elle n'avait même toucher son fraisier, Gray avait sa tête dans ses mains. Il en pouvait plus, il hurla attirent l'attention de tous le monde.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas Gray ? Demanda Lisanna.

-J'en peux plus ! Si elle revient pas d'ici la fin de la nuit, je te jure que je vais la chercher !

-Gray, c'est trop risquer ! Fit Erza.

-Je m'en fous ! Je ne veux pas que Lucy meurt aussi !

-Gray ! Commença à s'énerver Erza, Natsu a confiance en Lucy, si tu réagis ainsi, cela signifie que tu n'as pas confiance en elle !

-Je m'inquiète pour elle ! C'est pas la même chose !

Il se décida d'avancer vers la porte mais fut vite arrêter par Erza.

-Laisse là faire !

Il se débâtit contre Erza mais comme Erza avait beaucoup de force, elle le mit à terre.

-Quel crétin tu peux faire ! Nous sommes tous inquiet ! Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire, pas même toi, tout nos espoirs repose sur elle à présent !

Gray se calma, il en pouvait plus de cette histoire, Natsu qui tombe malade, Lucy qui part chercher le remède … Qu'est-ce qui va se passer après ? Wendy qui n'avait pas bouger depuis le début se leva et décida d'aller voir Natsu dans l'infirmerie.

Lucy et Happy n'en crut pas leur yeux, le monstre venait d'avaler un autre par son corps. Faut bien croire qu'il y a des choses vraiment étrange ici. En tout cas, vu comment le monstre les a repérer, il fallait le battre. Lucy pointa une clés vers lui.

-Ouvre toi, porte du taureau ! Taurus !

Encore une fois, l'imposante homme-vache apparut, cette fois-ci, il ne fit pas de compliment envers Lucy mais il s'élança directement vers l'énorme monstre. Il trancha plusieurs fois ses pieds mais malheureusement, la peau se referma, ile recommença mainte et mainte fois. Le monstre ne réagit qu'a la dernière minute, il donna un gros coup de poing a Taurus, celui-ci fut éjecter derrière. Lucy avait envi de le rejoindre mais ne bougea pas, elle devait le laisser faire. Taurus se releva et partit encore une fois à l'assaut, toujours avec la même détermination. Cette fois, il n'avait pas réussi à toucher le monstre car encore une fois, le monstre le propulsa de nouveau, et cela recommença. A un coup de trop, Taurus disparut. Un peu sous le choc, Lucy prit une autre clé.

-Ouvre toi, porte du sagittaire ! Sagitairius !

L'homme habillait en cheval apparut de la même manière que le précédent. Il se munit de son arc et de ses flèches et tira. Lucy décida de prendre son fouet et de fouetter le plus fort possible le monstre espèrent que au moins il puisse y avoir un morceau en moins.

-Happy, porte moi et peut-être que cela pourrait m'aider à faire plus !

-Aye sir !

Le petit chat bleuté la prit par le dos et passa par tous les endroits afin que Lucy puisse l'attaquer de partout. Cela enlever bien sur des morceaux mais ça repousser juste après.

-Il est vraiment pas comme les autres …

-Lucy, si tu remarques bien, la tête à l'air dure !

-Dans se cas, je n'ai plus qu'a essayer de fouetter de cet endroit.

Elancant son fouet, Lucy parvint à le toucher. Pour la première fois depuis le combat, le monstre hurla.

-Sagitairius ! Tire à la tête ! Hurla Lucy.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, moshimoshi !

Il pointa bien son arc vers la tête, dans les yeux, cela peut être utile. Dès qu'il lâcha sa flèche, il se reçut un gros coup de la part du monstre, se laissant éjecter vers le sol de derrière. Par contre, la flèche avait atterri juste à coté de l'oeil du monstre. Il hurla encore plus.

-Sagitairius ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, tout va bien mademoiselle Lucy !

Elle le vit s'approcher du monstre. Elle souffla, elle avait pas envi de perdre un esprit. Elle brandit à nouveau son fouet, frappant encore le monstre, le laissant hurler de douleur.

-Allez encore un effort et il est bientôt mort. Fit Lucy. Tu penses tenir Happy ?

-Ouais ! T'inquiète !

Le monstre se retourna et attaqua Lucy, heureusement pour elle, Happy se dirigea sur le coté. Le monstre donna plusieurs coup afin que Lucy se fasse toucher. Happy vola de tous les sens, espèrent ne pas se faire toucher. Derrière, Sagitairius était sur le point de lui envoyer une triple attaque avec ses flèches. Il visa au mieux la tête, dès le moment venu, il lâcha ses flèches, elles atterrirent de le cou. Encore une fois, il cria. Le monstre n'hésita pas, il se retourna afin de frapper Sagitairius. Il le frappa plusieurs fois afin qu'il disparaisse. Lucy ne voulant plus le voir se faire battre comme ça, le rappela. Il disparut sous les poings du monstre. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas tellement le choix mais c'est le seul esprit le plus puissant. Elle prit une nouvelle clé.

-Ouvre toi, porte du Lion ! Loki !

Sous le même gong, Loki apparut de nouveau.

-Quel genre d'ennuis t'es tu causé maintenant ? Demanda Loki avec un simple sourire.

-Tais-toi et aide moi !

Loki réagit, il donna un puissant poing lumineux dans le ventre du monstre, le propulsant assez loin. Juste à coté d'une marre. Happy posa légèrement le jeune mage juste à coté de l'esprit.

-Je pense que c'est bon …

-Merci Loki !

-De rien, je dois toujours aidé ma princesse !

Malheureusement, le monstre se releva et courut vers eux. Loki mit un bras devant Lucy puis il chargea son poing à nouveau. Il atterrit en plein dans le ventre du monstre. Dès le contact du poing avec le ventre de la créature, le bras de Loki s'enfonça.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Loki, le monstre peut avaler n'importe quoi de cet endroit ! Il faut visé la tête !

-Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?

Il essaya le plus fortement possible de retirer et il réussi.

-Bon, il a l'air pas compliquer non plus.

Il s'élança à nouveau afin d'arriver jusqu'à la tête. Il le toucha à peine. Le monstre décida de l'attraper avec ses tentacule, Loki réussi très bien à les éviter. A la 7eme fois, la tentacule attrapa Lucy à la place de Loki.

-Lucy !

Il l'attrapa afin de l'élever du ventre du monstre, Loki tira de toute ses forces mais aucun résultat, il essaya alors d'attaquer le monstre a nouveau mais il ne fessait que le pousser. Lucy était à moitié enfoncer dans le monstre, elle prit son sac elle le laissa pendre en l'air. Happy s'approcha d'elle.

-Lucy ! Je vais venir t'aider pendant que Loki attire son attention.

-Non … Prend les fleurs et pars !

Happy fut choqué de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Lucy … Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je suis … La plus faible de Fairy Tail et malgré cela, je le resterais … Malgré les efforts que je fais jamais je n'y arriverais. Pars sauver Natsu ! Tu as au moins du mérite.

-Ne dis pas ça Lucy !

Happy prit le bras de la jeune mage et tira de toute ses forces. Il pouvait voir que Lucy commença a voir des drôle de trace sur elle. Remarquent cela, Happy la lacha.

-Lucy … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Lucy ne répondit pas, elle se sentait tellement bizarre depuis qu'elle s'est faite attraper. Elle se fessait enfoncer de plus en plus que cela la fit s'évanouir.

_Hey ! Tu m'abandonnes déjà ?_

_Allons Luce, je te croyais plus forte que ça._

Lucy ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait crut entendre sa voix.

-Natsu …

Elle versa quelque larmes, elle put voir Happy qui n'avait pas abandonner l'idée de la tirer, plus bas, elle pouvait voir Loki qui attaqua sans relâche le monstre. Elle sourit, elle essaya elle aussi de pousser sur elle même afin d'aider Happy mais vu la faiblesse qu'elle avait … Non elle n'était pas faible. Natsu n'a jamais dit qu'elle était faible.

-La faiblesse ne m'empêche pas de te sauver … Murmura-t-elle.

Elle fut enlever de plus en plus rien qu'avec l'aide d'Happy et sa force. Après quelque minute, elle fut enfin sortit de là. Elle était épuisée, Happy la porta. Loki réussi enfin à faire perdre l'équilibre au monstre et le fit tomber dans une marre qui était juste derrière. Happy posa Lucy par terre, Loki la rejoignit.

-Lucy !

Elle n'arrivait même plus à tenir debout, elle tomba à 4 pattes.

-Lucy est-ce que ça va ? Fit Loki en la tenant par l'épaule.

-Je .. Oui.

Loki la regarda le mieux qu'il pouvait, il vit que ses jambes étaient d'une autre couleurs, une couleur plus foncé.

-Qu'est-ce que …  
>-Loki .. Rentre … Je vais faire tout ça seule …<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne peux pas dans cet état !

-Fermeture de la porte ! Hurla-t-elle.

Aussi tôt dit, Loki disparut. Happy la regarda avec tristesse.

-Lucy .. Pourquoi tu ..

-Happy, amène moi jusqu'à la guilde, toi aussi prouve que tu es le plus fort.

Elle grinça des dents.

-J'ai mal aux jambes.

-Je vais utiliser toutes la magie que j'ai …

Happy la prit par le dos, la fessant volé.

Natsu toussait de plus en plus, il avait mal de partout, il en pouvais plus. Il avait des cerne. Wendy était juste là, à coté de son lit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le sol. Elle était tellement inutile et elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Natsu mourrait de plus en plus.

-Natsu tu ..

-Je crois que c'est bon …

Wendy écarquilla des yeux.

-Je pense que … Que c'est bientôt fini.

Wendy ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, elle pouvait pas croire ce qu'il disait.

-Natsu ! Tu peux pas dire ça ! Tu peux pas !

-Je suis désolé ..

Wendy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher mais elle se serra contre lui. Elle pleura à chaude larmes, c'était un frère qui allait mourir pour elle. Elle aurait tant aimé faire ce qu'elle pouvait, le soigner au maximum … Faire quelque chose. Natsu referma ses bras sur elle, elle avait besoin de réconfort.

-S'il te plait .. Wendy … Tu peux appeler le maitre …

Elle hocha la tête tout en reniflant, puis partit. Natsu se recoucha, il avait plus de force pour se tenir assis.

Le maitre arriva en compagnie de Wendy.

-S'il te plait Wendy, tu peux me laisser avec lui ? Demanda gentiment Natsu.

Wendy essuya ses larmes et sortit.

-Alors ? Fit le maitre.

-C'est fini ….. J'ai plus de force …

-Crétin, tu abandonnes déjà ?

-Je suis désolé ..

-Ce n'est pas dans ta nature de dire « pardon » comme ça.

-Peut-être est-ce du au faite que je vais mourir.

Le maitre souffla.

-Papi, tu pleures pas ?

-Je devrais ?

-Un de tes enfants va mourir et tu ne fais absolument rien …

-Je préfère garder espoir …

-Espoir …

-Comme croire en ta chère Lucy, par exemple, c'est toi qui nous a convaincu de croire en elle.

-Tu lui diras que je suis désolé ..

Natsu commença à pleurer.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir attendu … Je m'en veux tellement … Je …

Happy n'avait plus de force, il déposa Lucy à l'entré de Magnolia.

-Je suis désolé Lucy, je dois me reposer …

-Merci Happy.

Elle lui fit un petit bisous sur le front du petit chat et se releva malgré la poignardante souffrance qu'elle avait aux jambes. Elle courra le plus vite et le mieux qu'elle pouvait, il fessait horriblement noire, elle espérait qu'il y ait quelqu'un à la guilde.

Wendy pleurait dans les bras de Lisanna, disant qu'elle ne voulait pas y croire. Ce qui amena les pleure à nouveau, Lucy n'avait peut-être pas réussi enfin de compte. Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrit fortement, laissant tomber une pauvre jeune fille fatiguée. Tous le monde la reconnu, Lucy était enfin arriver. Wendy s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit.

-Lucy ? Tout va bien ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as …

Lucy frappa sa main, cela choqua la jeune fille.

-Va sauver Natsu …

-Que quoi ?

Lucy prit son sac et sortit les 3 fleurs de lotus.

-Ne te préoccupe pas de moi et va sauver Natsu !

Malgré cela, Wendy prit un visage sérieux, elle hocha de la tête, prit les 3 fleurs et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Lucy sourit, elle avait enfin réussi, elle n'avait qu'une seule envi, dormir.

Wendy ouvrit fortement la porte. Le maitre prit un petit visage de colère se demandant qui est-ce mais vit Wendy et dans sa main, des fleurs de Lotus orange.

-Wnedy c'est …

-Maitre laissez moi faire.

Elle prit un verre, prit quelque pétale de la première fleur et les mélangea avec quelque autre produit. Ceci fit quelque chose liquide. Elle s'approcha doucement de Natsu.

-Allez Natsu, tu bois ça et tu guériras.

Natsu la regarda fixement dans les yeux. Finalement elle avait réussi.

-Tu diras à Lucy … que je l'aime …

-Allez Natsu ! C'est pas le moment de passer au testament, tu vas guérir si tu bois ça ! Tu ne vas pas gâcher l'effort qu'a fait Lucy ?

Elle approcha le verre vers le bouche de Natsu, fessant couler le breuvage dans la bouche de Natsu. Il avait les yeux fermer, et le liquide sortit de la bouche de Natsu. Il n'avait pas avaler. Wendy écarquilla des yeux. Elle pouvait pas le croire. Mais elle pouvait entendre faiblement son cœur battre.

-Natsu, non !


	5. Une fin  Heureuse

Cela fessait une semaine que Lucy et Happy sont rentrés. Depuis leur arriver à la guilde, ils sont restés chez Lucy afin qu'ils puissent guérir, enfin surtout Lucy. Wendy venait les voir une fois par jour pour voir comment cela aller. Lucy allait mieux de jour en jour, à vrai dire, les blessures qu'elle s'était faite au jambe pouvait être très bien soigner. Wendy lui avait d'ailleurs annoncer que c'était bon, bientôt elle pourrait revenir à la guilde et que tout le monde l'attendait. Happy était resté après d'elle, il n'avait pas envi de la laisser seule, après tout, ils étaient partis ensembles et ils resteront ensembles jusqu'au bout. Lucy avait souvent posé la question à Wendy. Oui cette fameuse question :

-Comment va Natsu ?

Wendy se fige, elle la regarde droit dans les yeux, puis elle reprend son souffle :

-Il .. Il va bien.

Lucy ne savait pas si elle devait être convaincu ou pas. Wendy la laissa pour aller à la guilde. En effet, beaucoup de personne lui avait demander comment il allait, soit elle répondait qu'il allait bien ou elle ne répondait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire. Leur dire à tous. Elle entra à la guilde le plus discrètement possible, la guilde était redevenu ce qu'elle était avant, Mirajane souriait et server le plus de gens avec le plus de plaisir possible, Erza mangeait ses fraisier avec plus de joie, Gray par contre s'ennuyait, sans l'allumette … Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder la porte de l'infirmerie pour attendre qu'il puisse sortir. Il vu ensuite Wendy, qui passait par là.

-Wendy ? Quant est-ce qu'il sort ou qu'on pourrait le voir ?

-Bien … Bientôt …

Elle entra le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne voulait que personne le voit dans cet état. Il était toujours dans le lit et il dormait encore. Il ne respirait plus trop mais son cœur battait encore. Elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Wendy songea qu'il avait certainement réussi a avaler une gorger du remède mais malgré cela, malgré tous ses efforts afin de le réveiller … Elle conclut que ce qu'il est dans un coma dépassé … Comment allait-elle dire aux autres qu'il ne se réveillera certainement plus jamais ? C'était tellement impossible. Elle se mit à genou a bord du lit et pleura.

-Natsu …

Il était là, tout seul, dans le noir. Il n'y avait rien à part une sphère blanche qui n'arrêter pas de le suivre. Il en avait peur, affreusement peur. Pourtant, cette boule lumineuse ne fessait rien a part le suivre. La faite qu'il avait peur de cette boule lumineuse était le faite qu'elle lui murmurait des choses, des choses qui pouvaient être horrible comme des pleures d'enfants, oui les pleures des autres lui fessait horriblement peur. A force de la voir s'approchait de lui, il courrait, dans tous les sens, n'importe où, il ne savait même pas où il allait lui. Il ne savait même plus trop qui il était. Il n'arrivait même presque pas à parler, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, même pas pour crier. Il avait perdu certain de ses sens depuis qu'il était arriver ici. Il pouvait entendre, oui puisqu'il entendait les cris de la sphère, il voyait toujours mais il ne savait plus parler, il ne ressentait plus rien lorsqu'il touchait quelque chose. Il n'y avait aucune odeur. Aucune mémoire dans sa tête.

-Natsu ?

Cette fois-ci c'était autre chose, il tourna sa tête pour voir juste à coté de la sphère une jeune femme magnifiquement bien vêtue d'une robe bourgeoise. Elle était blonde, ses cheveux était coiffer d'un chignon, son visage afficher un sourire. Il ne savait pas qui c'était mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider. Il essaya à nouveau de parler mais rien ne sortit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va revenir. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentit tellement bien, la peur se dissipa. La présence de cet inconnue le rassurer.

-Je vois que tu te sens un peu perdu mais je vais t'aider.

Il ne comprenait pas, mais il se disait bien que cette femme le connaissait. Oui il en est sur, il est sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

-Vu ton regard, tu dois te demander qui je suis.

Elle avait presque lut dans ses pensés mais comment ? Pourquoi elle était si familière ? Soudainement, un souvenir lui revient, puis d'autre, il ouvra la bouche pour faire sortir un son.

-Vous êtes … Dit-il avec une voix enrouée, Vous êtes … La maman de Lucy …

-Oui. Nous nous ressemblons énormément, pas vrai ?

Il hocha la tête. Pourtant, il avait dit ça au hasard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je suis … Mort ?

-Non pas vraiment. Tu ne veux pas te réveiller, c'est tout.

-Comment ça ?

-Ne gâche pas la mésaventure que Lucy a fait pour toi. Elle s'en est presque enlever les jambes.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Cette lumière n'est pas là pour te faire du mal, elle est là simplement pour te faire sortir.

-Donc … C'est la sortit ? C'est ça ?

-Oui.

Il s'approcha alors de cette sphère lumineuse.

-Natsu … Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Lucy lorsque tu la verras ?

-Je verrais le moment venu …

Il marqua un sourire et s'enfonça dans la lumière.

-Lucy, tu as beaucoup de chance de l'avoir rencontrer …

Natsu ouvrit les yeux, il était au même endroit depuis qu'il s'était « endormit ». Il se releva pour se mettre dans une position assise et mit une main sur sa tête. Il avait entendu les pleurs d'une jeune fille. Il tourna sa tête et vit Wendy, sa tête posé sur le lit avec ses bras autour et elle pleurait.

-Hey …

Wendy releva la tête afin de voir celui qu'elle attendait le plus. Natsu, avec un grand sourire lui tendit ses bras, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sauter dans ses bras. Elle était si heureuse, elle ne savait pas comment mais … Tant mieux.

-On va voir les autres ?

Wendy hocha la tête. Ils passèrent par la porte et ils vit tout le monde dans leur état normal on pourrait dire, personne ne l'avait encore remarquer. Wendy se racla la gorge afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Ils tournèrent tous leur tête et ouvrit grand leurs bouche, Natsu était debout, en bonne état, après une semaine sans nouvelle dans cette petite chambre, le revoilà. Ils sautèrent tous sur lui en montrant leur joie, même Gray était venu dans ses bras, que ferait-il sans son rival ? Tout le monde était sur lui, il put voir les personnes sur lui ou ceux qui n'y était pas … Mais pas de jeune blonde en vu … Non Lucy n'était pas là. Ni Happy d'ailleurs. Il eu enfin assez de place pour sortir qu'il interrogea Wendy.

-Où est Lucy et Happy ?

-Lucy est chez elle et Happy aussi, ils se remettent de leurs blessures.

Il hocha la tête, heureusement que il ne leur est rien d'arriver d'horrible sinon, il se sentirait très mal.

Lucy était toujours sur son lit, Happy au bout du lit et il essayait de dormir.

-Happy …. Tu veux pas qu'on aille à la guilde ?

Happy releva sa tête, un petit sourire afficher sur son visage.

-Allons-y !

-J'espère que Natsu va bien …

Elle sorti de son lit, mit une tenu décontracter et des chaussures. La porte ouverte, ils partirent, Lucy courut le plus possible, ses jambes allaient un peu mieux mais bon elle ne ferait pas une course non plus. Elle s'arrêta 2 fois pour s'essouffler puis continua. La guilde était juste là devant eux, alors qu'elle était sur le point de passer la porte, elle pouvait entendre de l'extérieur que c'était la fête.

_Et ben dit donc, ils en font du boucan, il s'est passer un truc ? _

Oui c'est réellement passer quelque chose. Elle ouvrit grandement la porte puis le vit, debout entourer de tout le monde. Les autres l'avaient d'ailleurs remarquer, il n' y avait plus aucun bruit, Lucy fixait ses yeux et lui aussi. Des larmes commencèrent à couler, elle couru alors vers lui, les bras tendu.

-Natsu !

Il l'a rattrapa et au lieu d'élancé complètement, ils s'embrassèrent comme deux amoureux qui venait de se quitter pour se retrouver. Face à cela, la guilde se mirent encore plus à faire la fête. Ils étaient tous heureux, au moins, c'est quand même une fin que tout le monde aurait aimé avoir.


End file.
